The present invention relates to a kind of microphone, in particular to a microphone having a three-pin socket and a USB socket.
With progress of technology and improvements of people's living conditions, various high-tech products are widely used more and more. For example, all kinds of microphones are used in a meeting room or other business occasions. We have designed a lot of different microphones to meet those requirements.
In the current market, some microphones have a three-pin socket to connect a three-hole signal line, so that they are usually used in an ordinary acoustics or at a professional vocal concert etc. Other microphones have a USB socket to connect a USB data line, so that they are usually used in a computer or a digital product etc. There exist obvious differences between the standard of the three-pin socket and the standard of a USB data line, so is between the USB socket and the three-hole signal line. Those differences shall make the microphone fail to use normally at many occasions, for examples, the microphone only having a three-pin socket cannot match a USB data line, in the same way, the microphone only having a USB socket cannot match a three-hole signal line.
Accordingly, it is necessary and applicable to produce a microphone which can match both a three-hole signal line and a USB data line.